


Доброта и ласка

by Slavyanka



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Knitting, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavyanka/pseuds/Slavyanka
Summary: Вязание стало сексуальным.





	Доброта и ласка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warm Fuzzies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/59424) by [sinnerforhire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire). 



> Перевод выполнен для SPN Reverse Bang.  
> Артер - **llarko**  
>  Бета - **Fyef**

– Тяжелая ночь?

Джаред пробормотал нечто нечленораздельное и вручил Сэнди ее обычный ванильный капучино.  
– Приму это за согласие. Что случилось? Ты выглядишь так, как будто готов упасть без сил.

– Никогда, _ни за что_ не пей с Чадом, – прохрипел Джаред. – Я даже не знаю, в чьей квартире мы были. Чад, натянувший радужный парик клоуна, разбудил меня и сказал, что не может найти ключи от машины. А потом я не смог найти свою куртку, и нам пришлось идти сюда пешком, чтобы взять запасной ключ Чада.

– Ой, бедняжка, – ответила она. – Это научит тебя не пить с Чадом. – Сэнди оперлась на прилавок и сделала глоток кофе. – А по какому поводу ты одет как капуста?

– Мы час пешком шли. Я замерз!

Она рассмеялась.  
– На улице около десяти градусов тепла.

– Я из Техаса! – запротестовал Джаред. Его голос дрогнул на последнем слове, словно у обиженного ребенка. – Это _холодрыга_.

– Весело же тебе будет в январе, – ухмыляясь, сказала Сэнди и скрестила руки на груди. – Метели, ледяной дождь, переохлаждение из-за ветра и минусовой температуры...

– Брр, не напоминай! – Джаред оперся на витрину с выпечкой. Он, конечно, оставлял кучу отпечатков на стеклянных дверцах, но Джареду было уже все равно. – Я просто впаду в спячку в общежитии до апреля.

Сэнди засмеялась.  
– Удачи с этим! – Что-то привлекло ее внимание, и она обернулась. – У тебя покупатель, – прошептала Сэнди. – И он _сексуальный_.

Джаред попытался выглядеть менее страдающим от похмелья и более внимательным и готовым помочь, но Сэнди бросила на него свирепый взгляд, сказавший, что он не очень-то преуспел в этом. Парень поставил сумку-почтальонку на диванчик в одной из кабинок, а затем перегнулся через стол, чтобы положить свою куртку на сидение. Осоловелый взгляд Джареда сфокусировался на мгновение, которого хватило, чтобы рассмотреть фантастическую картину, которую представляла собой упругая задница совершенной формы. Затем парень повернулся и подошел к прилавку, и Джаред совершенно забыл о том, что нужно _дышать_ , когда увидел лицо парня вблизи. Тот мог бы быть моделью.

На хрен это, он мог бы быть греческим _богом_.

Неприлично пухлые губы, вишнево-красные от прохлады раннего утра, сложились в нерешительную улыбку, когда он приблизился к кассе. Джаред не мог не заметить поразительные зеленые глаза и веснушки, словно корица, усыпавшие покрасневшие от холода щеки.

– Что я могу предложить? – спросил Джаред, невероятно гордясь собой за то, что выговорил целое предложение, несмотря на сильнейшую головную боль и работающий, кажется, вполсилы мозг.

– Э… а что тут есть хорошего? – тихо спросил парень.

– Я большой фанат мокко с белым шоколадом, – ответил Джаред, пытаясь заигрывающе улыбнуться.

Парень застенчиво улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Звучит интересно.

Джаред повернулся, чтобы приготовить напиток, и краем глаза заметил Сэнди. Та лучезарно улыбалась, показывая ему большие пальцы. Он кивнул в сторону выхода, надеясь, что она ретируется и не спугнет парня. Улыбка Сэнди стала лукавой, и она поспешила в сторону лестницы.

– Готово, – сказал Джаред, надев голубую картонную манжету на стаканчик и поставив его на прилавок.

Парень приподнял бровь.  
– Судя по твоему виду, тебе оно нужно больше, чем мне.

– Я уже два выпил, – ответил Джаред, случайно выдав всю правду.

– Хорошая ночь, плохое утро? – Парень вытащил бумажник и вручил Джареду пятидолларовую банкноту.

– Что-то типа того. – Джаред повернулся, чтобы скрыть разочарование; он надеялся узнать имя парня из студенческого билета. Если тот пользовался наличными, то, наверное, был как минимум третьекурсником, возможно, даже аспирантом или младшим преподавателем. _Черт!_

Джаред отдал парню сдачу.  
– Наслаждайся! – сказал он, улыбаясь так широко, как только мог.

– Я, хм… я так и сделаю, – ответил тот с мягкой улыбкой. Взял стаканчик и направился к своей кабинке.

В кофейню вошла небольшая группа людей, которых знакомила с университетом Джули – Джаред знал ее по курсу психологии. Оба родителя заказали простой кофе, а возможный абитуриент выбрал самый замысловатый напиток в меню. Джаред краем уха слушал подготовленную речь Джули о сочетании учебы и работы, системе платы за еду, пока смешивал, взбивал и сбрызгивал. Когда они ушли, он навел порядок и минут пять раскладывал выпечку. К этому времени, Джаред полагал, милого парня, наверное, и след простыл. Он взглянул на зону с сидениями, готовясь к тому, что увидит пустую кабинку. Но парень все еще сидел там, и он… нет, не может быть!

Он вязал. _Вязал!_ Джаред видел в колледже странные вещи, но сексуальный парень, сидящий в кофейне студенческого клуба и вяжущий, как старушка в доме престарелых, – это одно из самых странных событий.

Сильные ловкие пальцы, державшие кончики двух деревянных спиц, порхали, двигаясь быстрее, чем Джареду казалось возможным. Джаред не мог оторвать глаз от гипнотического движения рук этого парня. Его все сильнее и сильнее одолевало любопытство, ему хотелось понять, что же парень делал со спицами и пряжей своими чертовски изумительными руками. А потом Джареду захотелось ощутить прикосновения этих чертовски изумительных рук на _себе_.

И тут появилась толпа спортсменок, одетых в одинаковые куртки и гетры. Они свалили свой инвентарь у прилавка с соусами и заправками и заказали практически все меню напитков, что обеспечило Джареда работой на целых полчаса. Потом грузная женщина, вероятно, какой-то тренер, вошла в помещение, прикрикнув на них, и спортсменки убежали в свой автобус. Появилась еще одна группа знакомящихся с университетом, затем пришло несколько парней из тренажерного зала, и на уборку после них ушло не меньше десяти минут. Когда Джаред повернулся, кабинка оказалась пуста.

У Джареда упало сердце, но затем на углу прилавка он заметил какой-то темный предмет. Это была шапка, хорошая зимняя шапка с толстым краем, закрывающим уши. Он примерил ее – подошло идеально даже на его необычно большую голову, а удивительно мягкая пряжа, наверное, была настоящей шерстью. Джаред снял шапку и уже собирался убрать ее под прилавок, когда увидел приколотый к ней клочок бумаги. Это была записка: _«Для твоей следующей прогулки с похмелья»._

– Это его номер?

Джаред подпрыгнул.  
– Господи, ты меня до смерти напугала!

– _Пожалуйста,_ скажи мне, что ты взял у него номер телефона, – сказала Сэнди. – Если не для себя, то для меня.

– Прости, – произнес Джаред без тени раскаяния. Он приподнял шапку. – Только это.

Сэнди нахмурилась.  
– Он дал тебе… шапку?

– Он _связал_ мне шапку. Пока сидел тут. – Джаред не смог сдержать самодовольных ноток в голосе.

Сэнди протянула руку, и Джаред вручил ей шапку.  
– Он связал это. Сам. Сегодня?

– Да, – с широкой улыбкой ответил Джаред.

– Хм. – Она повертела шапку в руках. – Очень аккуратно и мило. Господи, какая же у тебя огромная голова!

Он усмехнулся.  
– Это потому что я такой умный. Голове приходится быть такой большой, чтобы уместить все возможности моего мозга.

– Всю чепуху, ты хотел сказать, – поддразнила его Сэнди, но она улыбалась. – Итак, если ты не получил его номер, то ты хотя бы узнал его имя. Верно?

Джаред нахмурился.  
– Он заплатил наличными. Никакого удостоверения.

– Проклятье! – Сэнди вернула ему шапку. – Хотя таинственного красавчика, который вяжет на людях, должно быть не так уж сложно найти.

Как выяснилось, Сэнди оказалась абсолютно не права. Парень не заходил в кофейню во время следующей утренней субботней смены Джареда, и Джаред не видел его, пока отрабатывал свои будние смены в университетской столовой. Он взял за привычку бродить по студенческому клубу и библиотеке в свободное время, надеясь хоть мельком увидеть своего загадочного вязальщика, но прошло две недели, а Джаред так ни разу его и не встретил.

Несколько дней спустя Джаред заглянул в свой почтовый ящик и обнаружил в нем небольшую коробочку. Она была слишком мала для посылки из дома, и на ней отсутствовал обратный адрес, а значит, ее отправили почтой кампуса. Он взял коробочку с собой в ближайшую комнату отдыха и там открыл ее.

Внутри оказалась пара перчаток без пальцев, связанных из той же самой темно-синей пряжи, что и его шапка, подошли они очень хорошо, плотно прилегали во всех нужных местах, но и достаточно легко растягивались, чтобы быть удобными. Из коробочки выпала записка, и Джаред широко улыбнулся, прочитав ее: _«Не хотелось, чтобы твоя шапка чувствовала себя одинокой»._ Но он тут же помрачнел, поняв, что опять не узнал имени и не получил контактной информации из записки или с коробки.

В следующую субботу Джаред вернулся со смены в общежитие и обнаружил, что на ручке двери в его комнату что-то висит. Это оказался темно-синий шарф, который в развернутом виде был примерно пяти футов длиной и шести-семи дюймов шириной с узором из крохотных дырочек по всей длине. На этот раз записка была приколота к самому шарфу: _«Решил, что теперь вполне можно связать тебе весь набор. Надеюсь, тебе понравится»._ Как обычно, в записке не оказалось ни имени, ни номера, ни какого бы то ни было намека на личность Вяжущего Парня.

Этот парень сведет Джареда с ума.

Важное открытие для Джареда произошло в начале ноября. Во время одной из его субботних утренних смен к прилавку подошла девушка в шапке и шарфе явно ручной работы.

– Это прозвучит очень странно, – сказал Джаред, – но ты не знаешь парня – высокого, темноволосого, с уймой веснушек – который умеет вязать?

Девушка подняла глаза.

– В смысле, Дженсена? Э, да, я знаю его… _О_ , ты, должно быть, Джаред!

– Д-да, это я, – ответил Джаред. – Но откуда ты…

– Дженсен говорит о тебе все время! – весело произнесла она. Она сделала шаг назад и смерила Джареда взглядом с ног до головы, отчего он испытал некоторую неловкость. – И я понимаю почему. Мы уже несколько недель пытаемся заставить его поговорить с тобой.

– Он постоянно что-то мне оставляет, – пояснил Джаред. – Я просто хотел бы поблагодарить его.

Девушка одарила его сияющей улыбкой.

– Приходи завтра вечером в РЦС с восьми до десяти.

– Он там будет?

Она кивнула.

– Непременно. Наш клуб «Строчим и ворчим» собирается каждое воскресенье по вечерам.

Джаред сдержал смех.

– Что ж, спасибо, э…

– Данниль, – подсказала она. – Увидимся завтра!

Воскресным вечером Джаред четыре раза переодевал рубашку, интересуясь мнением Чада о каждой. В конце концов Чад сорвался:

– Я не твоя чертова подружка, предпочитающая общество геев. Я пытаюсь сделать домашнее задание по математике и ни хрена не могу сосредоточиться.

– И почему я вообще с тобой дружу? – проворчал Джаред, застегивая последние пуговицы на зеленой рубашке, которая стала ему слегка мала, когда он получил круглосуточный доступ к спортивному залу. Сверху он накинул серую дутую куртку и обмотал шею шарфом. Подумал, надевать ли шапку, но в конце концов решил обойтись без нее, поскольку в этот день волосы вели себя довольно хорошо. Но Джаред надел перчатки, хоть они и были чересчур легкими для такого вечера. И с какого перепуга он решил, что поступить в колледж в Новой Англии – это хорошая идея? В брошюрах все выглядело таким красивым, но ни в одной не показывали сосулек и замерзших лобовых стекол у машин.

В конце концов он решил, что больше не может ждать, и в две минуты девятого отправился в студенческий клуб. Ресурсный Центр Союзников ЛГБТ (или Радужная комната – название, по которому он был известен большинству людей) находился на втором этаже рядом с управлением общежитиями. Проходя мимо приемной управления, Джаред услышал хихиканье и музыку, раздававшиеся из открытой двери РЦС. Он пригладил волосы, одернул рубашку и переступил порог.

В комнате воцарилась тишина. Он огляделся и заметил Дженсена, сидевшего на диване в углу рядом с миниатюрной блондинкой и показывавшего ей что-то на спицах. Секундой позже он поднял голову.

– Что проис… – Его взгляд упал на Джареда. – …ходит, – закончил он едва слышно. – Что ты тут делаешь?

Джаред широко улыбнулся и постарался выглядеть геем: одиноким, свободным и обаятельным.

– Одна птичка мне на хвосте принесла, что ты, возможно, будешь здесь.

– Но ты… я никогда тебе не говорил, кто я!

– Твои друзья явно желают тебе помочь, – ответил Джаред.

Дженсен бросил на Данниль свирепый взгляд.

– Я тебя убью. Пока ты будешь спать.

– Он _хотел_ найти тебя, – подчеркнула Данниль. – Он _сам_ меня спросил, не знаю ли я тебя.

Дженсен повернулся к Джареду.

– Это правда?

Джаред кивнул.

– Правда. – Он широко улыбнулся. – Я хотел сказать спасибо. Ну, за все то, что ты мне связал. Мне все очень нравится, ты действительно талантлив.

Дженсен отвел взгляд и покраснел.

– Узоры на самом деле были простыми, – пробормотал он. – Мне просто пришлось подогнать размер с детского на очень большой взрослый.

– Что ж, все вещи сидят идеально, так что ты хорошо справился с задачей, – произнес в ответ Джаред, услышав хихиканье.

– Значит, э… это все? – Дженсен встретился взглядом с Джаредом, и на неприкрытую надежду в его глазах было почти больно смотреть.

– Вообще-то я надеялся, что ты научишь _меня_ вязать, – сказал Джаред. – Возможно… проведешь индивидуальное занятие или два? – он приподнял бровь и многозначительно улыбнулся.

Дженсен покраснел так сильно, что стал одного цвета с ленточкой-символом борьбы со СПИДом, висевшей на стене.

– Я, гм, думаю, это можно устроить…

– Знаешь, у нас тут все под контролем, – произнесла темноволосая девушка. – Если ты хочешь выйти ненадолго.

Джаред благодарно улыбнулся ей. Дженсен поднял пластиковый кувшин, в котором лежал продолговатый моток пряжи.

– Большая часть материалов находится в моей квартире, так что…

– Веди!

Десятью минутами позже Джаред оказался в квартире Дженсена, а точнее – в спальне Дженсена. Очевидно, она изначально предназначалась для двух человек: две кровати были сдвинуты вместе, чтобы получилось двуспальное место, а стол был в два раза больше того, что стоял в комнате Джареда. На кровати Дженсена лежало безумное на вид одеяло из пряжи – все квадраты имели разный размер, цвет и фактуру. Как минимум половина из них была чистого красного или синего цветов; остальным достались прочие основные цвета, а несколько штук имели разноцветные полоски. По всему краю одеяла шли синие фестоны.

– Это изумительно, – сказал Джаред, касаясь квадрата с ромбовидным узором. – Ты все это сам сделал?

– Край крючком обвязывал не я, и мне помогли все сшить, – ответил Дженсен. – Но в остальном – да.

– Ух ты! – Джаред взглянул на Дженсена, застывшего в дверном проеме. – Сколько на это ушло времени?

– Не так много, как тебе кажется, – ответил Дженсен с некоторой мрачностью и печалью во взгляде. – Подвинь стул к кровати, чтобы он стоял спинкой к матрасу. – Джаред выполнил указания, а Дженсен вытащил пару синих металлических спиц и большой клубок ярко-оранжевой пряжи из ящика в углу, после чего указал спицами на стул. – Садись.

Когда Джаред устроился на стуле, Дженсен вручил ему конец мотка пряжи, а затем забрался на кровать позади него. Джаред почувствовал, как чужой подбородок коснулся его плеча, потом Дженсен вытянул руки вперед, повторяя положение рук Джареда. Он оказался так близко, что Джаред ощутил запах зубной пасты и лосьона после бритья.

– Хорошо, держи руки ладонями вверх.

Дженсен показал ему, как держать спицы и делать скользящий узел, чтобы набрать первую петлю. Джаред старался сконцентрироваться только на словах Дженсена, а не на горячем дыхании, касавшемся его щеки, или на твердых грудных мышцах Дженсена, прижимавшихся к его спине, но все было бесполезно, он уже возбудился.

– Итак, есть два способа набирать петли, – продолжил Дженсен, по-видимому, оставшийся безучастным к происходящему. – Я предлагаю новичкам пользоваться способом с двумя спицами, потому что в этом случае тебе не нужно заранее знать, сколько пряжи понадобится.

– Хорошо, – прошептал Джаред.

– Теперь возьми правую спицу, проведи ее под пряжей и за левую спицу, вот так. – Дженсен обхватил ладонь Джареда своей и продел спицу в петлю.

_«Это не помогает!»_ – воскликнул верхний мозг Джареда. Его член больно впивался в молнию на джинсах. Дженсен набросил нить на кончик правой спицы, все еще крепко держа руку Джареда в своей, и двинул двумя спицами так, что новая петля оказалась на правой спице. Джаред чуть не сорвался при этом.

– Господи боже ты мой, – прошипел Джаред. Он откинул голову назад и поцеловал подбородок Дженсена, надеясь, что тот поймет намек и наклонит голову, чтобы Джаред смог поцеловать эти чертовы идеальные губы, о которых он мечтал с самого первого дня.

Тот так и сделал.

Дженсен скользнул рукой вниз по груди Джареда, быстро и умело расстегивая пуговицы. Повернувшись, Джаред одним слитным движением опрокинул стул и ступил между разведенных ног Дженсена, прижимаясь членом к его животу. Тот вытащил рубашку Джареда из джинсов, стянул собственную и отбросил обе рубашки в сторону. Джаред помог Дженсену снять джинсы, затем сбросил свои и всем телом подвинул Дженсена к середине кровати.

– Ты и понятия не имеешь, – выдохнул Джаред. – Хотел этого так долго! – Он сел на бедра Дженсена, так что они прижались членами друг к другу. Дженсен застонал и дернулся вверх.

– Хочу тебя внутрь, – прошептал Дженсен. Он махнул на тумбочку. – Верхний ящик, под справочником.

Джаред прополз к изголовью кровати, а Дженсен обхватил его член губами, ниспосланными ему, кажется, именно для этого греха. Джаред засунул руку в ящик, пока Дженсен облизывал, посасывал и отрывисто касался отверстия на головке так, что у Джареда в буквальном смысле ослабели колени, и ему пришлось ухватиться за край тумбочки, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Он начал рыться в поисках нужного предмета и когда наконец схватил его, Дженсен выпустил член Джареда с сочным _хлюпаньем_ , от которого Джаред чуть тут же не кончил на месте.

Нанеся смазку на пальцы, Джаред осторожно прижал один к отверстию Дженсена. Тот был чертовски узким, так что Джаред обхватил головку члена Дженсена губами, чтобы отвлечь его. Когда Джаред провел языком по чувствительной бороздке, Дженсен слегка расслабился, и Джаред протолкнул палец дальше. Он дразнил Дженсена губами, медленно растягивая его для своего размера выше среднего, и от того как Дженсен постоянно тихо и с придыханием стонал, Джареда просто переполняло желание.

– Давай! – выдохнул Дженсен.

Надев презерватив и щедро нанеся на него смазку, Джаред входил в Дженсена медленно, постепенно, пока тот не приподнял приглашающе бедра. Двинувшись вперед, Джаред обхватил член Дженсена широкой ладонью.

– Еще, – потребовал Дженсен и тут же вскинул бедра, когда Джаред коснулся его простаты; воспользовавшись такой реакцией с выгодой для себя, Джаред двигался, медленно выходя, а затем толкаясь вперед как можно глубже. Дженсен уронил голову, выставляя напоказ блестящую от пота шею, и Джаред провел языком вниз по его горлу, нежно прикусив кожу во впадинке. Он укусил Дженсена за плечо, погружаясь в него до основания, и Дженсен кончил с приглушенным стоном, сжимаясь вокруг Джареда так сильно, что тот, не выдержав, тоже сорвался в оргазм.

Джаред рухнул на кровать рядом с Дженсеном, снял и выбросил презерватив. Как только он с этим разделался, Дженсен прижался к нему, уложив голову Джареду на плечо, а руку – на живот.

– Я должен был догадаться, что ты любишь обниматься, – прошептал ему Джаред на ухо.

– Что в этом плохого? – сонно спросил Дженсен.

– Ничего, – ответил Джаред. – Абсолютно ничего.

– Ладно, в этот раз ты _действительно_ будешь учиться, – сказал Дженсен, сидя за столом рядом с Джаредом. После еще двух «индивидуальных занятий», которые ими, естественно, не являлись, Дженсен перенес их уроки в помещение РЦС, где их окружали люди. Правда, этими людьми были гетеросексуальные и бисексуальные девушки, которые, вероятно, в данный момент фантазировали о том, как они целуются, но все равно, это было дело принципа.

Дженсен повторил, как набирать петли двумя спицами, и поставил Джареду задачу набрать шестнадцать петель. Сперва у Джареда не получалось правильно подобрать натяжение, но Дженсен показал ему, в чем ошибка, и через несколько минут он уже самостоятельно набрал все шестнадцать петель. Гордая улыбка Дженсена почти ослепляла.

Затем Дженсен показал ему, как вязать лицевые петли. Сначала Джаред вязал чересчур туго, потом скорректировал вязку слишком сильно, так что петли стали очень свободными. На то, чтобы связать целый ряд ровных петель, у него ушло примерно двадцать минут.

Определенно помогало то, что Дженсен целовал его сзади в шею каждый раз, когда у Джареда получалось правильно.

– Ты едешь домой на каникулы ко Дню благодарения?

Дженсен поднял голову, оторвав взгляд от квадрата, вывязываемого для пледа, но ни на секунду не перестал вязать.

– Нет, я не собираюсь лететь в Техас всего на неделю.

У Джареда от удивления широко распахнулись глаза.

– Ты из Техаса?

Дженсен рассмеялся.

– Да, я техасский парень-гей, который вяжет. Понимаю, что тебе сложно это представить.

– Я из Сан-Антонио, – сказал в ответ Джаред.

Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Дженсен прекратил вязать посредине ряда.

– Серьезно? Я из Ричардсона. Это так… круто, но странно.

– Так как все-таки техасский парень-гей научился вязать? – спросил Джаред.

Дженсен довязал ряд до конца и положил спицы.

– Когда мне было тринадцать, меня сбила машина, как результат – серьезные переломы бедра и голени. Мне пришлось пройти через несколько операций, и в течение трех месяцев мне нельзя было вставать с постели. Одна из социальных работников научила меня вязать, просто чтобы мне было чем заняться, кроме просмотра телевизора. К тому времени, когда закончился курс физиотерапии, я связал все квадраты для одеяла, так что она помогла мне их сшить.

– Ух ты, – Джаред даже не знал, что еще сказать.

Дженсен опять принялся за вязание.

– Поэтому сейчас большая часть того, что мы вяжем в клубе «Строчим и ворчим», идет в больницы. Мы отправляем отдельные квадраты группе волонтеров, которые сшивают их в пледы для детей, и вяжем шапки для людей, больных раком. Порой девушкам хочется связать детскую одежду, и она идет в программу помощи матерям-подросткам.

Джаред вздохнул.

– Думаю, мне придется расстаться с тобой.

Дженсен резко вскинул голову, в широко раскрытых глазах плескалась паника.

– Что? – пробормотал он.

– Ты слишком хороший человек. Я не хочу испортить тебя.

Дженсен схватил счетчик рядов и швырнул в голову Джареда, когда тот рассмеялся.

– Ублюдок!

– Ты бы только видел выражение своего лица!

Дженсен нахмурился.

– Это было не смешно. Я рассказал тебе что-то личное, что-то, о чем знают только самые близкие друзья и семья, а ты воспользовался этим, чтобы поддеть меня.

– Прости. – Джаред протянул руку через стол и накрыл ладонь Дженсена своей. – Правда. Я поступил как мудак и очень-очень сожалею.

Дженсен молчал несколько долгих мгновений.

– Просто больше не делай так никогда.

– Я мог бы загладить свою вину, – предложил Джаред, подвигав бровями. – У Чада лабораторная до четырех часов, так что мы могли бы пойти в мою комнату.

– Я так просто тебе это не прощу, – проворчал Дженсен.

– А что, если я сперва свожу тебя на ланч куда-нибудь в городе, а не в кампусе?

Дженсен приподнял бровь.

– Куда бы я ни захотел?

– Только назови, – улыбнулся ему Джаред. – На прошлой неделе я отработал несколько дополнительных смен, так что у меня есть лишние деньги.

Дженсен широко и лукаво улыбнулся.

– У меня в сумке довольно много остатков пряжи… как ты относишься к ролевым играм?


End file.
